


Life is Good

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam loved spending time at Uncle Bobby's.
Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 58. full of expectation for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Sammy sat in the middle of the bed and watched the clock on the nightstand. He wished the numbers would move faster. He hardly slept last night waiting for Uncle Bobby to show up. He loved spending time at Uncle Bobby's. He let Sammy read books that were fun and interesting that had nothing to do with hunting. Uncle Bobby had promised that since he was getting older it would be a good time to learn a little office work. Sammy was happy to learn a skill that didn't involve weapons or monsters. The best part was he'd get paid.


End file.
